SS Despair
by ThePhantomVoid
Summary: When a cruise liner headed to Hopes Peak Academy is not what it appears to be, then it's up to the 16 students on board to work together and survive. Except there one problem, one of them is Anti-Social. OC's
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Yo sup. No I have no disease I just have a lot of emotional shit happening to me lately and I felt a need to just write the rest of this beginning chapter. So yeah 2 different uploads in 1 week. This just an occurrence nothing more. Anyway Danganronpa fix uploaded like I said I would. Enjoy!**

 **ThePhantomVoid out…**

Thoughts: 'This is stupid'

Speaking: "You killed her!"

Announcement: " **A body has been discovered** "

Chapter 1: Welcome Aboard

My eyes flutter open and I begin stretching my back as the announcement reaches my ears. " **All members aboard, next destination...** " the announcement begins before cutting off into static.

I roughly rub my eyes to get the sleep out before glancing around at my surroundings. The room was as dark as the night sky and I couldn't really make anything out apart from the 70 inch plasma screen TV. Holy shit that was a big ass TV! The bed if I gathered anything from my delightful nap was heavenly, nothing but the best for the best I suppose.

Hopes Peak Academy, the place where only those who are spectacular in their own field are allowed to enter and a place where the average student wishes to go. If you entered this school you were practically set for life, job wise that is. The academy has been getting worldwide attention for its pursuit of talent and so far it's been close to achieving its goal.

Somehow managing to stand from the brilliant embrace of the bed, I begin to think of how I got here and what is happening. The last thing I recall was being stood outside of Hopes Peak Academy ready to prove myself as a beacon of hope, even though I probably didn't deserve it. I mean being the Ultimate Loner isn't really a talent is it?... Yeah I thought not however for some unfathomable reason Hopes Peak Academy disagrees.

In my opinion I don't see being a loner as a talent and how does one become the Ultimate Loner. I'm just saying, if I was a beacon of hope I'd assume the people who made the beacon were broken. In conclusion: I'd be a shitty beacon.

Being broke out of my thoughts surprised me because I wasn't really expecting a wave of sunlight to bathe my room so suddenly. Going along with the natural human reaction, I slightly reared my head backwards squinting a little.

"Damn sun, always catching me by surprise." I mutter, finally adjusting to the sunlight.

Speaking of which weren't curtains supposed to be blocking the sunlight. I quietly adjust my line of sight towards the windows. Glancing outside the window a never ending blue wasteland greeted me 'Ocean' I thought to myself before shifting my attention towards the curtains. Staring intently at them before suddenly turning my back to them and began strolling towards the door, hands in my black combat jeans. I sighed as I reached the door, fishing a hand out of my pocket before proceeding to reach towards the shiny golden doorknob.

"Must be remote controlled or something." I told myself as I twisted the doorknob and opened the door slowly as to not scare anyone on the outside of my room.

What greeted me was a hallway the likes of which only seen in hospitals, you know, the ones were other corridors branch off it. Lead Corridor? No, that's definitely not right. Main… Main Corridor! That's it! The hallway was like a Main Corridor in a hospital. With a few differences like for example: the red carpet and the pictures of an old guy called Izuru Kamukura. Now if you hospitals do look like this well I'd say you are in a serious minority.

" **This is your principal speaking and this is a very special announcement. Everyone is to meet up at the cafeteria. Failure to comply will result in extreme punishment time!** " The announcement rang abruptly causing me to fault in my step, luckily however I caught myself before I fell face first. That's the good news now the bad news: I don't know where the fuck the cafeteria is and I really don't want a punishment time, I'm not a masochist. Plus 'everyone' there's more people here! Fuck everything's gone to shit!

Well I'd rather be having to be social than take a whipping from a sex-deprived principal. I somehow manage to withhold a cringe at the thought. Ruthlessly shaking my head to rid the thoughts, I began running randomly down the hallway. 'Oh cafeteria. Where art thou cafeteria?' I thought, taking pleasure in the image of a Romeo and Juliet play staring me and a cafeteria.

My thoughts were ripped from me again by me subtly noticing a gigantic sign above a open doorway. 'Cafeteria' written in elegant English. 'Hmm, I wonder if that's the Cafeteria' I sarcastically thought. I ended up standing outside for a good 5 minutes debating with myself.'If I go in there now there's gonna be a lot of people. I don't like people as is, and more people ain't gonna help.' I thought hesitating on going in. 'But at the same time I really don't wanna be the principles masochistic bitch' The only reason I went in was because I spotted 4 people heading towards me from in front.

The Cafeteria compared to the hallway was rather bland just white tiles and a few tables doted around places. To me the only good point is the food actually looked normal. Can't stand fancy stuff. Always been a ramen man myself. I couldn't wait to just jump over the shiny silver food counter and just take all the instant ramen. In my opinion it should rightfully belong to me. Ramen deserves to be eaten by people whom appreciate it and these scumbags are all posh and love wine. I'm Willing to bet they also wear top hats as well.

Wow I have a rather high expectations for my classmates don't I. Well coming back to reality I try as best as I could to avoid being spotted by the few people sitting down. I think up an age old strategy about sitting in at the table in the corner and make my way to it. As I finally sit down I breathe a sign of relief, people were so hard to deal with!

"Avoiding everyone else huh." A wise voice spoke behind me. I jumped at least a foot in the air before slowly creaking my head into the voices direction. What greeted me was an image of a young man dressed in a loose white yutaka. His eyes a glowing green and his mouth fixed in a coy smirk. His messy silver hair stood up in every imaginable angle. His chin displayed a small silver goatee. In his hand a 5ft stick stood high.

"Hello my name is Nanima Kusaru and I'm the Ultimate Sage." He greeted me with his ever standing coy smirk. His eyes looked at me expectantly.

"Oh uh. Sup my names Takumo Keniou and I'm uh the Ultimate Loner." I attempted a greeting with an awkward smile upon my features.

It was this point Nanima began laughing.

I fucking hate socialising!

 **This chapter is to commemorate my Aunt.**

 **R.I.P**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Socialising pt 1

Nanima's laughing alerted every single person in the cafeteria of my presence. I mean seriously I meet this guy for 5 seconds and I already hate him. Deep down I know he's not a bad guy but he just completely screwed me over whether he knew it or not.

I send the deadliest glare I could straight at Nanima. I pondered whether I could glare straight through him or not. I didn't even need to look to feel the eyes on me, it was almost like a sense. Oh no my loner senses are tingling! Did you get it? Well it was a Spider-Man reference. Continuing onwards I awkwardly turn my head, my awkward smile still present, and face the horde of people.

'2,4,6,8,10,11' I mentally counted, not including me of course and the 4 people heading our way equals 15 so practically everyone was there. For a whole thirty seconds no one moved until a boy roughly the same age as Nanima stepped out.

His glasses hung loosely from his ears. Behind his orbs of a calm chocolate brown and a smile of purity glued to his features. His slick brown hair dazzled with gel in the dim lit cafeteria. He wore the average priest outfit, as he approached the golden cross swung from around his neck hypnotically slow. All in all, he seemed like a nice guy, the kind you'd hang around with if you weren't a loner.

"Why, hello there my name is Kiba Yogensha and I am the Ultimate Priest" He said with a kind smile and a bow.

Kiba didn't get the chance to ask me my name or talent as Nanima roughly barges into the conversation, much to my hidden joy.

"Kiba, damn man last time I seen you you're hair stuck up everywhere. So did you get all that gel from puberty?" Nanima exclaimed, a foxy grin in place.

"Nanima you are as rude as always." Kiba replied in a calm voice pushing his glasses back into position, smirking slightly at his old friend.

As this conversation was happening I stealthily walked away. Fuck being the Ultimate Loner I'm like the Ultimate Ninja or something. These were my thoughts as I creeped away from the loud Sage and the ever polite Priest. My entire Ninja thing however vanished as soon as I realised that practically everyone was looking at me before and only one had introduced himself. Which in theory meant everyone else was looking at me strangely for walking off without saying anything mid conversation...Fuck!

Turning slightly I see a woman strolling toward me, her hips swaying slightly. Her ebony hair flowing majestically like a waterfall, bright green orbs peered through her bangs. She was wearing a casual grey cardigan with a pitch black shirt and black pants. All in all pretty casual. Her bright red lips smiled softly at me before she spoke.

"Hello my name is Kimi Masao and I'm the Ultimate Voice Actor." She said, however to me she sang that sentence. I never knew a sentence like that could be so beautiful, I am so physically astounded, I don't even reply…for like a minute straight. Well there goes my chance of getting with a woman, pheww, gone…right out the window. I look at her and notice her piercing stare. I bet she thinks I'm a total weirdo I mean I was just staring at her for like an entire minute.

I try and at least go full loner so I can keep up appearances. I pull up my black hoodie with red trims and put my hands in my hoodie pockets. In my own personal opinion I was rocking the hell out of that look. Total badass 10/10. My orbs of charcoal stare blankly through the shade of my hood.

"Takumo Keniou, Ultimate Loner." I responded, trying to fit the roll.

She looked at me quizzically for a few seconds before shrugging it off and walking away. Thank god! A person who didn't laugh at me for my talent. Ha, suck that Nanima you nature loving prick!

I felt myself smirk as I mentally dissed Nanima, oh and it felt way better than it should. Looking up after hearing a few heavy footsteps lead to me encountering a person about 3x my entire bodily mass, or as casual people would say a big person. I feel the need to explain that this was a REALLY big person.

From the looks of things his body contained near no muscle only fat. He looked rather unhealthy as he strolled toward me with great effort. His grey tee-shirt displayed a cartoony picture of a hotdog with a 'You Beat The Dog' in bold captions above. He wore short baggy black pants to fit his stubby legs.

As he approached I was suddenly hit with a deadly odour, one that we all know to well…sweat. A lot. Like if you were to measure scent by weight, this would be two tons. Two tons of sweat in your face, how do you think I would react? Obviously I stepped back, pinched my nose (hard) and wretched until I nearly threw up. All in all I think me and this person are having a fantastic first impression.

I glance up and see him staring at me softly. His deep blue eyes filled with kindness were hard to look at straight with the odour and all but I pulled through and stared at him with great strain.

"Hello, my name is Rado Yokuso, pleased to meet you." He said cheerfully like a child with a lollipop…or a fat man with chicken…more thought needed. "And I'm the Ultimate Food Challenge Destroyer!" He burst out in an attempt to make me crack a smile.

In his childlike burst of excitement he mustn't of seen me gag at the smell that is putrid breath seemed to exude. Notice how I'm being oddly descriptive here…it was that bad yes.

Small tears refused to leave my eyes at the smell as I introduced my self.

"Names Takumo, if you wanna know my talent just ask that guy over there." I reply pointing straight at Nanima, whom doesn't even acknowledge my presence.

He flashes a thumbs up and a smile before leaving. All right that makes it 4/15 or 11 left.

Glancing to the side, I see the crowd of people looking at me.

I just love socialising. I'm being sarcastic in case you didn't notice.


End file.
